One-Eyed King
The One-Eyed King is the leader and ruler of a cult-like society of ghouls known as the Aogiri Tree. The One-Eyed King is believed to be an all-powerful Half Ghoul who has more power than other One-Eyed Ghouls and rallies dozens of Ghouls with his ideology of Ghoul supremacy. In reality, however, the "One-Eyed King" is a title passed down from one individual to another. The title was previously held by Kishou Arima, until his suicidal death in his battle with Ken Kaneki. After his death, Kaneki was crowned as the One-Eyed King. Biography Early Days It is known that Arima Kishou was the One Eyed King. He had taken the title because even though he was a half-human (physically human but with the abilities/senses of a ghoul, excluding the kagune). He was stronger than any ghoul, even Eto. And so it was spread that the one who kills the One Eyed King will be the hope and saviour for all ghouls. Eto denied that she was the King but rather a co-conspirator and partner. Kuzen Yoshimura, Eto's father, took the mantle to take some tension off her. While Arima held the title, Eto described him as "keeping the seat warm". After Arima had died during a fight with Kaneki by slitting his own throat, Kaneki took the name, title and pedestal as the current One-Eyed King. Tokyo Ghoul While the One-Eyed King doesn't physically appear in the series, he plays a major role as he leads Aogiri from behind the shadows and manipulates the events of the story in secrecy. He takes the C.C.G. by surprise with Aogiri's takeover of the 11th Ward and sends out many Aogiri members and executives to find and capture Rize Kamishiro for reasons unknown but most likely to either recruit her or kill her if she rejects. Yakumo Oomori and Ayato Kirishima are one of the first two to be searching for her. During this time, both Nico and Doctor Akihiro Kanou both claim that the King is either connected or related to Yoshimura in some way. During this time, the Aogiri Tree quickly tsakes over and conquers both the 9th and 10th Wards and possibly might be planning an all-out assault on Tokyo. The King most likely leads all of Aogiri's major operations and attacks from behind the scenes. Tokyo Ghoul:re The King is known as Arima Kishou but his throne is now taken by Ken Kaneki but is leading Aogiri from behind the scenes. He appears to have an association/alliance with the Madam Ghouls as they supply Aogiri with the needed money and financial resources that the organization needs. Appearance The One-Eyed King appears to have metal gloves with a seemingly-royal robe that bears the namesake leaf-like symbol of the Aogiri Tree society, and he wears gold attire all over him. He also wears a skull mask adorned with a golden crown and his one Ghoul eye is the only known physical or even metaphysical characteristic that he has. Personality The One-Eyed King is a very charismatic leader and has often rallied many to the cause of ghoul prosperity, and/or one can say, superiority. He believes that ghouls are the dominant and superior species and has formed Aogiri to make his belief a reality. It's since then attracted dozens to rally behind his call for ghoul dominance. Powers and Abilities The One-Eyed King's full abilities are yet to be fully seen but some are known. He appears to be powerful however since he's well-known within the ghoul community and is the founding leader and ruler of the Aogiri Tree. *'Charisma:' The King is a very charismatic person which gives him much of his power. He rallies countless ghouls to his cause and convinces them that ghouls are supreme and humans are inferior and must be overthrown. Because of his charismatic personality, he is very respected and feared in the ghoul community. *'Untold Power:' The King (Arima Kishou) Is a Half Ghoul Failure what means he doesnt posses a Kagune but still has the Abilities of a Half Ghoul, but he dies earlier Relationships *Tatara: Tatara is the Second-in-Command of the Aogiri Tree and is one of the direct subordinates of The King. Tatra has sworn absolute allegiance to him and is most likely his most trusted follower next to Noro. *Noro: Noro is one of the co-leaders of the Aogiri Tree and is also the other direct subordinate of the King. Noro has sowrn allegiance towards the King and follows his orders and wills without question. He is also The King's most trusted follower next to Tatara. It's unknown if he knows that Noro was killed during the Tsukiyama Extermination Operation. *Madam Ghouls: The Madam Ghouls appear to be the main financial suppliers of the Aogiri Tree and the King has a form of a professional alliance with them. The King most likely has a mysterious relationship with the Madam Ghouls and trusts them with supporting his and Aogiri's goals of a ghoul-dominated world. *His Followers: Members of the Aogiri Tree have sworn absolute allegiance towards the One-Eyed King and view him as a demi-god of some sort. He preaches to his followers his ideology of ghoul supremacy and is the symbol of Aogiri with every member willing to kill anyone who tries to leave the organization making sure everyone stays in Aogiri. *Eto: It's unknown what the true exact relationship it is between Eto and the One-Eyed Ghoul but a connection exists. Both the CCG and Ghouls theorize that Eto and the One-Eyed King are the exact same person and must be stopped though it's unknown if it's even true or not. Gallery The Aogiri Tree Society.jpg|The King behind his subordinates. One-Eyed King.png|The King's first appearance. kaneki.jpg|Kaneki, the current One-Eyed King. arima.jpg|Arima, the previous One-Eyed King. eto.jpg|Short-haired Eto, suspected of being the King but denied allegations. Is the One-Eyed Owl. Yoshimura.jpg|Eto's father, Kuzen Yoshimura. Was the Non-Killing One-Eyed Owl, or, the false One-Eyed Owl. Trivia *The King is such a legend within the ghoul community, that many debate whether or not he's actually real since anyone outside of high-ranking Aogiri Officials have actually seen him. **Nico has stated that he believes that he's fake but also suggested that King was somehow connected to Yoshimura along with Akihiro Kanou. **Many ghouls believe that he could be related to Yoshimura. **Kaiko believes that Eto and Aogiri are connected. *Much like Tatara, both of them have their true powers hidden and kept in mystery. Navigation pl:Jednooki Król Category:Monarchs Category:Cult Leaders Category:Charismatic Category:Manga Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Terrorists Category:Humanoid Category:Monsters Category:Liches Category:Power Hungry Category:Hegemony Category:Supremacists Category:Genocidal Category:Non-Action Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Conspirators Category:Leader Category:Extremists Category:Fanatics Category:Dark Priests Category:Male Category:Dark Forms Category:Demon Category:Skeletons Category:Tokyo Ghoul Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Lawful Evil Category:Paranormal Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Archenemy Category:Mongers Category:Hybrids Category:Psychopath Category:Dark Messiah Category:Unseen Category:Legacy Category:Successful Category:Propagandists Category:Noncorporeal